Naruto of the Shadows
by Mim783
Summary: In this story Naruto is dark and is good friends with Sasuke. He has Hinata(who still has a crush on him it's the hair i mean really) on his team and is on team 7. Very dark Naruto at some parts dark Naruto at others. No paring this is not romance this is what it says in the genre angst. Expect major plot twists. Also don't own Naruto and don't know why people don't put this here.
1. Become Genin

It was graduation day in the hidden leaf village. For Naruto Uzumaki it was his fifth graduation day. The reason this why is not because he failed to complete the test but because of a law passed by the third Hokage that prevented any one from becoming a shinobi before the age of thirteen after Itachi Uchiha massacred his entire clan. If not for this law Naruto would have passed his second year. The boy Naruto stood there away from everyone else wearing grey cargo pants, blood red shirt, and onyx black trench coat. With a height of 5' 6" and an always-present scowl he was very intimidating for his age. Not counting the fact that he was also the jinchuuriki for the Kurama or nine-tailed fox. And as such hated by the entire village as most jinchuuriki were, but he already knew that, it was not that hard fir him to figure out either with all the books on jinchuuriki in the public library and the seal on his stomach.

After of few minutes of waiting another boy came up the scowling Naruto. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha last remaining member of the Uchiha clan. He grunted in Naruto's direction and Naruto nodded back in response. This was an unlikely friendship given the fact the Sasuke was the papered prince of Konoha and Naruto was less then trash to most people. But this unlikely friendship all happened four months ago.

_Flashback _

"_Sasuke Uchiha," the Chunin instructor called. The brooding boy walked into the sparing ring ignoring all of his fan girls screaming his name. "And Naruto Uzumaki." The same instructor called. At this point everyone quieted down as the other brooding boy walked into the ring. They had all seen him walking around the village and saw him on the first day of class but had never actually seen him in class till today. Sasuke got into the intercepting fist stance and while Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and yawned. This proved to tick Sasuke off and make him angry and attack Naruto before the instructor even called begin, it was over in a matter of seconds. Immediately after Sasuke threw his first punch Naruto took his lefty hand out of his pocket and parried Sasuke's punch and then grabbed Sasuke's neck with the neck, with the same hand, and threw him onto the ground._

"_Dead," is all that Naruto said after he easily defeated the Uchiha. Since the match was over in his eyes Naruto walked out of the sparing ring to go lean against a tree._

_Everyone stood there motionless as they just watched the thought to be rookie of the year beaten in under a minute. _

**(Small Time Skip)**

"_Fight me again," was the first thing Sasuke said when he found Naruto eating some dango near a river._

"_And if I don't," Naruto responded _

"_Then I'll make you fight me," Sasuke started going through some hand signs and said "__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **__(__**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**__." _

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" **__Naruto shouted in return. "Water beats fire stupid, and I just happen to have a water affinity, now get the fuck off your high horse and come down here with the rest of us 'trash' like you should." When Naruto said that Sasuke looked at him with thanks that he did not treat him like the prince of Konoha and sat down with Naruto and was about to take one of his dango sticks when Naruto said with a death stare that could rival Tenzo "If you take my dango I'll kill you." And that was the start of a strange friendship_

_Flashback over_

But that's a story for another time. Whenever one of Sasuke's Fangirls would come over Naruto would give them a stare and they would run away scared and no civilian looked at Naruto bad because they did not want to get on the Uchiha's bad side. It was a friendship that helped both sides and they now both had someone to train with that was close to there level. Since the humiliating defeat by Uzumaki, Sasuke stepped up his training so he cold even get close the to level Naruto was at. Soon every one was there and the two had to go into the academy building. As the two waited for there names to be called they, though would never admit it to the other, hoped they would be on the same team. It just so happens that they did since Naruto never coming to school accept the odd day ever three months had the lowest scores out of everyone and Sasuke being who he was go Rookie of the year title so they had to be placed together the third team member was Hinata Hyuga.

Now normally the highest kunoichi is placed on a team with the lowest student and the highest student, but not this year. Since Naruto gave all of Sasuke's Fangirls the death stare all of them stopped chasing him. And after Sakura Haruno stopped being a Fangirls she found out that she was extremely gifted with genjutsu and was requested by Konoha's genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi. As such there was no other team left for Hinata Hyuga to placed on then team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake.

**(Small Time Skip)**

After waiting for two hours for the copy ninja to show up in complete silence except for the conversations of grunts between Naruto and Sasuke. He finally showed up.

"On the roof in five minutes don't be late," the son of the white fang, said with an eye smile after taking his head out of that bloody book of his. After the team of three had made it to the top of the building they sat down on the floor and waited for their sensei to say something. "Ok how about we start of introducing our selves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams stuff like that." When no one offered to go first Kakashi said with a exasperated tone, "Ok how about I go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are reading, my dislikes are none of your concern, my dreams well I don't have many of those, and as for hobbies I have lots of hobbies. Now you the brooding one you go." At this point the three of them were trying to figure out in their heads if he meant Naruto or Sasuke. When Kakashi noticed his mistake he instead pointed at Sasuke and said, "Whatever you go."

Sasuke had his scowl on his face and was sitting with his hands in the snake seal in front of his face and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are Naruto Uzumaki and training, my dislikes are to many to count, my hobbies are training, and my dream is more of a goal to kill my brother Itachi Uchiha."

The former ANBU captain thought at this point that was expected, Hinata looked like she was about to faint and Naruto was picking wax out of his ears with a scowl, in truth it looked quite funny.

"Well now you shy girl."

Hinata said every word with what was almost an exaggerated stutter while pressing her knuckles together, "Well my likes are umm uh umm Nar-umm, my dislikes are umm, my hobbies are umm, and my dream is umm."

"Ok now you Blondie."

Naruto with his ever present scowl said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training, Sasuke, and Konoha, my dislikes are bigots, the people of Konoha, and people who are late, my hobbies are training, eating dango, and badly hurting people who try to eat my dango, and my dream is to help Sasuke kill Itachi."

Well that was the worst introduction I've ever done. Kakashi thought.

**Time Skip**

**At Naruto's apartment**

It was the day of the survival test at Naruto's residence; that his sensei Kakashi Hatake said they would be doing today. The white hair ninja also said not to eat any breakfast, but Naruto was ignoring this little bit of advice since he did not want to hungry if the training went of for to long. He might throw up he would be sorry if he was and full if he did not. After he was done eating he started going to training ground 7.

**At the Uchiha compound**

Sasuke was getting ready for the test by taking a long shower to calm his nerves. Hatake had said that the normal test had a 66% failure rate, but Kakashi had never passed a single team in seven years. Even in the Uchiha clan, who do not talk about people outside of the clan, when he was younger he heard stories about his new sensei. Needless to say after he was done with his shower Sasuke went straight to training ground 7. He did not eat breakfast because he certainly did not want to puke in front of one of the top Jounin in the village.

**At the Hyuga grounds**

Hinata was having a nervous break down. So many things were running threw her mind at once**. "**What if I don't pass? What if I have to fight? What if I have to fight Naruto? What if father is disappointed because I'm just a replacement for the top kunoichi because she had been requested? What if I can't keep up with the other two?" And worst of all, "What if I pass?" In the end whether she gets up just enough confidence to go to training ground 7.

**Small Time skip**

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training grounds followed shortly by Sasuke and soon by Hinata; who blushed every time she looked at Naruto. Naruto noticed this but really didn't care he had other things to worry about, like how he was going to beat a test he knew nothing about. In the end the three of them just stood there not talking for a good hour before Hinata finally mumbled something barley audible.

Naruto heard this and said "Hmm Hinata did you say something."

Hinata responded in a meek voice with "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those bullies three years ago."

"Hmm nope don't remember you sure it was me." Naruto knew full well what Hinata was talking about, but didn't want word spreading that he helped anyone ever. Either way he got a sweat drop from Hinata and Sasuke.

"Yo," it was at this point that Kakashi decided to drop in and start giving his excuse to why he was late, "Sorry about being late I got lost on the road of life." When he didn't get any response to his bad excuse he started to realize that no one cared that he was late. That is until he looked at Naruto who no longer had his scowl on but instead had a slightly insane smile on his face.

"If you're more than thirty minutes late again I'll kill you." You could tell by the look on his face he was not kidding. Everyone shuddered at the amount of killing intent that Naruto was putting out.

"Ok now let's get to the test." The former ANBU captain pulled out two bells and said, "This is your test to collect these bells form me."

"Umm sensei?" Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata."

"There are only two bells."

"Yes that's part of the test. The failing member will be tied to one of those stumps while the rest of us eat our lunch in front of them. But if you team fails complete the test. Then all of you will be sent back to the academy for remedial classes." Naruto looked bored at this fact like he was already thinking of how to get the bells from the Jounin. Sasuke looked determined to succeed he would not be held back another year from finding and killing Itachi. Hinata looked afraid that she would not be able to complete the objective. "Well what are you waiting for? Begin!"

The three former academy students jumped off into the woods. While Kakashi waited for them to attack he got out and started to read his little orange book. After about waiting for five minutes Naruto finally came out of hiding stood facing Kakashi waiting for him to say something.

"Shinobi arts 101: Art number one Taijutsu lets see how good you are at it." The whited haired pervert stated.

Naruto responded with "You should probably get into a stance or you might get hurt."

"You're not even a full genin you really think you can take on a Jounin in taijutsu, if so you are very arrogant."

"Your mistake." Naruto shrugged and turned into water. The next second Kakashi went flying towards the river after receiving a kick from the real Naruto. Since Kakashi was shocked at the fact that a mere genin could use the **Water Clone Jutsu** so he dropped his guard long enough for Naruto to connect a kick with his sensei.

"I was not expecting that," Kakashi said as he was getting climbing up out of the onto the river he stood on the water and continued with, "and you got the drop on me. Next time though you won't touch . . ." a fist comes out of the water and punches Kakashi in the jaw. Kakashi goes flying through the air and lands about where Naruto's first water clone was. He looked towards the river and saw that the fist that punched him was also a water clone. He then notices that Naruto running towards him making fast hand signs.

"Shinobi arts 101: Art number two Ninjutsu lets see if you can survive mine." Naruto says he stops and says loudly "**Suiton: Teppōdama!** (**Water Release: Gunshot!). **A large sphere of water flew towards the S-rank Nin when he heard another shout

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **A large Sphere of fire flew out of Sasuke's mouth.The former ANBU member was now caught between two extremely powerful jutsu. One was high-pressure water flying at high speeds; the other was a large ball of fire that would burn anything in its way. Intelligently Kakashi decided to use the substation jutsu with a log. But when the two jutsus collided they created a swath of steam that was probably around 260 degrees (in Celsius, in Fahrenheit that's about 500)

Naruto at this point saw that Kakashi had used substation and in response used **"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" **doing this moved all the super heated steam towards Kakashi and would probably burn his skin off if it touched him. Kakashi had to run away from the combination jutsu; but ran into Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting ready to use another jutsu, going through the seals Tiger, Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Horse, Bird, Dog, and Monkey. And said "**Katon: Netsu Shōgekiha no jutsu (Fire release: Heat shock wave jutsu)**. A wave of extremely hot chakra started moving towards Kakashi who in response ran to the right hoping to avoid the jutsu. Sadly though Kakashi was unable to completely dodge it, the jutsu burned through the strings that were attached to bells along with part of Hatake's vest. Naruto saw his opportunity and snatched up the bells as soon as the jutsu passed and threw one to Sasuke.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei we completed the objective two of us have the bells." Said Naruto.

"Well good job in accomplishing the objective," Kakashi congratulated, "Now, Hinata come out!" Hinata Eped when she heard her name called and knew that since she failed to get on of the bells she would have to be tied to a stump while the others ate there lunch. But she came out of hiding any ways. She was thinking about getting that horrible look of disappointment from her father when he hear that she failed to pass the exam, and worse that an Uchiha did.

Kakashi on the other hand was trying to decide whether he should fail this team or not. On one hand two of them did use teamwork to complete the objective and actually got the drop on him which is the only reason why that they were able to get the bells in the first place. On the other hand they were good friend had completely excluded their other teammate. In the end he decided to give them one last chance and see what they did when their teammate was tied to a stump with no food after they had not eaten breakfast. Little did he know that Naruto had ignored his advice and eaten breakfast anyways.

After he saw that Hinata had come out he picked her up and carried her over to the stumps and tied her to one and told the other two, who had followed him, that he had things to do and they were to eat there lunch while he went to do them. What he did not tell them was that they at this point would fail if he ended the test right now. After he left Sasuke started eating his lunch but Naruto sat there for about a minute doing nothing until he heard Hinata's stomach growl in which he broke down and said "I can't take it anymore," then cut the ropes that were holding Hinata to the stump and gave her his lunch, not because he liked her but because he was not hungry, " take my bloody lunch eat it quickly and then let me tie you up again." Hinata started crying thanking Naruto for giving her his lunch.

But then Kakashi came and said in a loud commanding voice "NAURTO!" he put his hands into the rat sign and released a huge amount of killing intent.

Sasuke and Hinata looked like they were going to shit their pants from the amount of Killer intent that was being released. But Naruto just stood there not even flinching and then started releasing an equal amount of killing intent but the difference between the two was that Naruto's was laced with dark feeling chakra. He looked at his sensei with his eyes closed and then snapped them open and said in a dark tone, "Kakashi, if you threaten me I'll kill you." Because of all the killer intent that was being released Hinata fainted and Sasuke was struggling to remain conscious. And Kakashi was just plain surprised that a genin could use killing intent and was somewhat scared at the chakra that was laced through it he knew that it was not the nine-tail's chakra since this was different the nine-tail's chakra was full of hate and malice, this felt like pure evil. He decided that it was best to stop this battle of killer intent and just tell them that they passed.

"You Pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile. All the killing intent that Naruto was putting out turned into neutrality while Sasuke had a look of pure shock on is face, not because Naruto had threatened a Jounin no because he had passed when he though Kakashi was going to kill them for breaking the unspoken rule. The second thing Sasuke thought was that he needs to train with Naruto more to survive killing intent from two people. He could stand when facing Naruto's full killing intent but when both Kakashi and Naruto released there killing intent he was unable to do anything. "Now team 7 has official passed my test." Sasuke had a confused look on his face, "You see the test was actually to see if you could work as a team to get the bells from me not to see if you could get them, though you getting the bells is a plus you did not include Hinata in your plan so I was going to fail you, but decided that I would give you another chance and you passed because you helped out Hinata. Now that that is all settled we can finally begin your training and jobs as ninja.


	2. C-Ranks

Team Kakashi had been doing D-rank missions for the past three months and in that time they had completed 112 missions, almost twice as many as every other team, the Hokage had decided that it was time for this team to try out a C-rank mission.

"Well team seven," The Hokage said, "I think you are ready for your first C-rank mission." What he got was Naruto and Sasuke doing the broody face and Hinata looking scared. 'Well I was expecting at least some kind of reaction' The Head Leaf Nin thought. "Umm well anyways, the mission will be to go deliver a message to the Fire Daimyō from me," Once again no reaction.

"DAMMIT YOU SHOULD ALL BE GRATFUL THAT THE HOKAGE IS GIVING YOU A C-RANK MISSSION THIS EARLY IN YOUR NINJA CAREER!" Shouted The Chunin, after using "Big-Head No Justus," handing out missions with the Hokage. This time he they did get a reaction. Hinata fainted. Kakashi sighed and picked up Hinata with the intent of carrying her home.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with an exasperated tone, "we will start the mission tomorrow."

**Time Skip To Tomorrow morning**

"Well team are you ready to go and deliver this message to the fire Daimyō?" Sadly, but not unexpected, Kakashi got no answer from the quiet team. "Well lets get going."

The entire trip was quite uneventful, in truth nothing much really happened. But after completing their mission they started to get assigned more and more C-rank missions to where they were getting about one a week.

**Time Skip One month.**

Since the every C-rank mission took about three to five days to complete the team was brining in a large amount of money for a genin team in their first four months. And as such the Hokage decided to give the team a higher-ranking C mission that would take an about two weeks to complete.

This mission was an escort trip to the land of Tea (you were expecting the wave mission ha) guarding a one Taku Hijiri, a merchant of Konoha who was going on trip to the land of tea to set up a new trade decision that more favored his company in their imports from the land of tea.

**Time skip to half way to the land of tea**

The five members of team seven and plus one were standing in a diamond formation with Naruto on the left side, Hinata on the right, Sasuke at the front, and Kakashi at the rear. They were all doing their normal things Kakashi reading porn, Hinata stealing glances at Naruto, Sasuke brooding, and Naruto spinning a kunai in his hand. It was silent and peaceful, till a dog jumped out of the underbrush straight at Naruto.

Naruto being a trained ninja threw the kunai he was spinning in his hand at the dog in mid flight and got into the intercepting fist (Uchiha fighting style) taijutsu stance. Sasuke seeing Naruto get into his stance, Sasuke adopted a similar stance. As such the two of them were ready when five bandits jumped out of the underbrush after the dog hit the ground dead. Hinata on the other hand just fainted when she saw that all of them were carrying drawn swords.

Sasuke immediately attacked the closest bandit by snapping the bandit's neck with his legs. While Naruto, after disabling one of the bandits with a quick shattering of the collarbone started quickly going through the twenty-two hand signs for**Suiton: Teppōdama, **unfortunately one of the bandits tried to attack him. In the close quarters that they were in Naruto would of had no time to block the attack, but fortunately for him Kakashi stepped in and killed the bandit by stabbing his stomach with a kunai before he had a chance to attack Naruto.

One of the bandits instead of going after the three obviously powerful ninja went after Hinata to try and take her hostage.

Naruto saw this and since he had finished with the hand signs for it shouted "**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)"**, a large sphere of spinning water came out of Naruto's mouth and flew in the direction of the bandit trying to capture Hinata. The bandit was truly out of luck as the ball of water hit him squarely in the back making him fly about 3 meters through the air and then, hitting a tree face first.

Kakashi dealt with the final bandit by stabbing him in the neck with a kunai. He saw that Sasuke had made his first kill and prepared to comfort him.

"It's all right Sasuke everyone makes their first kill even . . ." Kakashi was saying until he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Kakashi, Sasuke made his first kill six months ago. It was assassination attempt on me because of the fact that I am a jinchuuriki. But don't think I'm going to tell you the story."

_**Flashback:**_

_The two boys were training in the Uchiha compound Naruto working on his Ninjutsu and Sasuke working on his taijutsu. When all of a sudden a group of civilians walked out onto the Uchiha training grounds shouting and yelling when one of them walked out in front and started saying something._

"_Demon you will stop corrupting our beloved Uchiha with your evil ways or we will destroy you!" _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked him "Hey Sasuke do you mind if I kind of destroy your training ground a little bit?" Sasuke in response shook his head no, to signify that he did not mind. "Good watch this," he said with a smirk. Naruto started going through hand signs: Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Boar, Serpent, Ox, Serpent, Ram, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Ram, Horse, Ox, Tiger, Serpent. And then slammed his hands on the ground and shouted __**"Suiton: Chika furugaizā (Water Release: Underground Geyser)." **__At first nothing happened but then a giant blast of water came out of the ground in the middle of the group of instigators most likely breaking the bones of almost everyone in the crowd, I mean really don't stand in a big clump like that. _

_But some of the civilians were unharmed by the blast and ran to attack Naruto. Naruto was fighting them off with the intercepting fist style taking out person after person till one of them was able to get a hit on him knocking him of the ground. The civilian who knocked Naruto on the ground was about to stab him through the heart with a pitch for, until Sasuke came up behind him and snapped his neck. After the two of them took out the rest of the mob, with no other deaths, Sasuke broke down with his first kill. _

"_Sasuke, pull yourself together! This may be your first kill but there's nothing you can do about it. He's dead I'm alive that's all there is to it. You will have to kill again make sure net time you don't care about their death." Naruto told the broken Sasuke._

"_How do you know? You've never killed anyone!" Sasuke said, after which he immediately regretted. _

"_Wrong! The first time I killed was when I was five years old. I was just beat up and almost killed by a man in an alley. So what did I do I took sharp piece of metal lying next to me and stabbed it through his heart! Killing is a way to make sure you survive. You killed him because he was about to kill me and since I 'm helping you in your training you stopped him from doing that. You need to learn that you should never mourn those that you kill because with death you survive." Naruto lectured with force._

_**Flash Back End**_

Kakashi's eye widened because of the fact that Sasuke had killed someone before and also that Naruto knew he was a jinchuuriki.

"How do you know that? That is a double S-rank secret." Questioned Kakashi.

"How do I know," Naruto responded, "any moron with a brain could figure out, with the villagers calling me demon half the time, along with the giant seal on my stomach, and with the huge amount of books on jinchuuriki and the tailed beasts in the library, that I held the nine tailed fox inside on me." Kakashi at this point was wondering how much else Naruto knew about the villages so called S-rank secrets, and also wondering what else was in that thing called the library.

"I'm guessing Sasuke knows that you have the nine tails in you as well?" Kakashi said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in response. When the three of them looked back at the merchant they found that both he and Hinata had fainted when the bandits attacked. After Hinata and the merchant awoke they continued on their way and the rest of the mission went on without any difficulties.

**Time Skip One Month**

After having complete there first Mid C-Rank mission the team started doing more mid rank Cs as well. Soon team seven had completed in there first five months 150 D-Ranks, 47 Low C-Ranks, 22 Mid C-Ranks, 0-B-Ranks, 0 A-Ranks, 0 S-Ranks, 0 SS-Ranks, and 0 Kage-Ranks. Now they were given another mid C-rank mission an escort mission.

"Your job will be escorting the bridge builder Tazuna on his way home to the land of waves," stated the Hokage, "ah here he is now." A drunken man walked in and started talking about how he was the greatest bridge builder in the land of waves and he wanted them to protect him form highwaymen.

But then he said, "Wait a minute I paid for ninja to protect me not scrawny brats!" Naruto was quite annoyed at this so he took the kunai he was spinning in his hand and quickly put it up the drunk's throat.

"Are you sure you did not pay for us because if not then you're not a client and as such I can kill you." Naruto said in a cold voice. Tazuna gulped at the blonde's statement. Kakashi sighed and told Naruto off for attacking the client. In the end Naruto pulled the kunai away from Tazuna's throat and went back to sanding in between super emo-duck boy Sasuke Uchiha and timid girl Hinata Hyuga.

"Ok team and Tazuna meet at the east gate in one hour and be ready to go leave for the land of waves. As was the norm he got no response.

**Time skip one hour **

Team seven was waiting at the east gate for Tazuna to get there. When he finally got there team seven was about to leave without him. In the end though in his drunken walk he got there; it was time for the team to move out on their 23 Mid C-rank mission.

As the group on ninja were walking Kakashi noticed a puddle in the middle of the road, looked at it for a second, and went back to reading his porn.

A few seconds after that two ninja, warring scratched mist headbands signifying that they are missing nin from the village hidden in the water, jumped out of the puddle and used a spiked chain to rip Hatake in half. After that they started running towards Tazuna.

"One down, four to go," one of the rouge mist ninjas stated. The two brothers went after Sasuke first thinking he was the greatest threat by the Uchiha symbol on his back, boy were they wrong. As they went to go capture Sasuke in their chain, and rip him in half, Sasuke jumped right over them. But not to run away from them but to get out of the way of Naruto using **Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot) **which blasted right into one of the brothers pulling the other along with him. Sasuke took this opportunity to knock the brother that was not hit by the jutsu; the first was knocked out by the jutsu.

"Yo," said Kakashi in a bored tone as he was siting in a tree watching the whole thing go down. Amazingly Hinata did not faint when Kakashi was "killed", so she stared at Kakashi with her mouth open wide at Kakashi's antics.

"You bastard," Naruto's water clone said as it appeared behind Kakashi and hit him on the back of the head, "you could have at least helped making me and Sasuke do all the bloody work."

"It was a learning experience," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"That's a brilliant excuse, I thought you would at least help out since you passed by these two Nin that were in the puddle without doing a thing. But No you had a learning experience with how well we could do with a sneak attack." The real Naruto said with a scowl (not like he ever did not have one).

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand my logic," Still with the eye smile, "Now," He said turning around to Tazuna, "Tazuna why are the demon brother, C-class missing Nin, trying to assassinate you?"

"Umm ah um who ever said they were attacking me?" Tazuna said stuttering.

"Idiot," Naruto said loudly he pulled out his kunai and put in to Tazuna's throat, "tell me why these two ninja were attacking you and maybe if your story's good enough I'll let you live." Hinata at this point was appalled at Naruto's show of viciousness and was starting to rethink liking him.

But no she thought Naruto saved me when that Cloud Nin captured me. I will love him forever for that.

A/N I'm guessing you all want to hear that story right. Yea well too fucking bad you'll hear it later maybe.

"Ok ok ok ok, just don't kill me. There is a man named Gato . . . (Ok which one of you has not heard this story you all know it I'm not going through it again.) and that's why I did not pay for a higher-class mission. I know you all probably won't come with me so just go back to your village."

"No we will come with you and save your village." Kakashi said.

"WHAT! How can we help some lying bastard like this and not even get paid?" Naruto asked.

"Simple Naruto, because instead of cold hard cash he'll be paying in other ways," Tazuna gulped as Kakashi said this, "Once we succeed and the land of wave's bridge has been built they will lower the tariffs on trade to the village. And if they don't we'll just have to take ever single piece of coin Tazuna ever makes in his life till the mission is paid for."

"I guess I can live with that."

**Time Skip Two days To Unknown location **

"How could you let this happen Zabuza? You told me that the demon brothers could handle whatever Konoha sent to protect the bridge builder." A small man named Gato said.

"Apparently I was wrong and I will have to do this myself." Zabuza said. He put his hand up into a one-handed seal and disappeared in a swirl of water.

**Time Skip Till entering the land of Waves a Back with Konoha **

An unnatural fog was rolling in as the small group was entering the land of waves. The group of five was walking through when Kakashi screamed out "Everyone get down now!" just as they all fell on there stomachs a giant sword flew over their heads and imbedded it's self in a tree. A man standing almost 2 meters tall wearing nothing more than grey pants, black and white sleeves only covering his forearms and a mask of bandages appeared on the sword. "Momochi Zabuza Demon of Blood Mist Village," Kakashi said seriously as he put his hand on his forehead protector.

"And Kakashi of the Sharingan eye aan honor to meet you though you won't live to tell anyone you met me."

"Sharingan? Why are you called 'Kakashi of the Sharingan eye'?" demanded Sasuke.

"Not now Sasuke we have more important matters." Kakashi stated sternly.

"Why is he called the Demon of Blood Mist Village?" asked Hinata timidly.

"How about I answer both of your questions," the demon of the mist said, "Kakashi is called of the Sharingan eye because he acquired it through some means, and as for me being called Demon of Blood Mist Village. There are two reasons the first, which is how I earned my reputation, was because of the graduation exams, which I passed with flying colors.

"What do you mean?" stuttered Hinata.

"When I was four years old I killed the entire graduating class, who were of the age of 13-14 when I killed them, then I killed the class below them and the class below them and the class below them until I killed everyone in the academy. This is how I earned my first name Warrior of Blood Mist Village. I earned the name Demon by fighting toe to toe with the jinchuuriki of the three tails and the six tails at the same time and though I did not win I put all three of us in the hospital for a month. I am the strongest of all the seven swordsmen of the mist and former runner up for Mizukage."

"That was of course until you tried and failed to kill the current Mizukage," said Kakashi.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Hatake."

"Well then I guess that we should begin this now then."

"I believe so," Zabuza put his hands into an odd hand sign he made his right hand into a half tiger seal in front of his face, and the left hand into the other half of the tiger seal over his head and then shouted out, "**Kirigakure no Jutsu **

**(Hiding in Mist Technique)! **


	3. Fight

The mist was thick and dark; it was already a cloudy day before so with the mist visibility went down almost to zero. Kakashi's Sharingan was totally useless, since it saw the mist as a giant blob of colors, it being made of chakra. In fact no human eye could see through this, which makes you wonder how Zabuza could move through it so easily. That is until Kakashi remembered that he had a Hyuga on his team of genin.

"Hinata use your Byakugan to see through the mist!" Kakashi stated quickly as he drew a kunai. Still watching the mist.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," Hinata replied. She used her Byakugan, but when she did all she saw was a giant web of chakra lines. "Kakashi I don't see Zabuza anywhere. It's like he's not even here."

"I see that you little Hyuga used her kekkei genkai to try and see through my mist. Well Kakashi sorry to disappoint you but when you fought the hidden mist in the last war they were only using the basic version of the **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique)**, this is the true version taught only to the seven swordsmen of the mist and the Mizukage," Said the voice of Zabuza seemingly coming from everywhere. Zabuza at this point released a huge amount of kill intent; causing Hinata to almost faint, but thankfully she did not, Sasuke to start shaking, not with fear, but with excitement of facing a strong opponent and Tazuna just passed out instantly. He did not have the discipline to get through the effects of killer intent unharmed

Zabuza came out of the mist swinging a zanbato right at Kakashi. Kakashi used his Sharingan's ability to slow down time to try and block the huge weapon with the kunai that he had drawn earlier. Sadly Kakashi's kunai was nowhere near strong enough to block it and the zanbato went right through the kunai with little to no resistance. Kakashi was surprised at this since he was channeling earth chakra into the kunai. Since he did not prepare for the possibility of the zanbato going through the kunai he did not have enough time to fully get out of the way of the giant sword. But just as the sword was about to cut Kakashi in half a kunai came out of nowhere and stabbed Zabuza in the heart. Zabuza then turned into water.

"Good attack boy that would have killed me if I had not used a water clone. It seems this amount of killer intent is not enough to petrify you I guess just have to increase it," said a voice from the mist, which seemed as though it was coming from everywhere. Hinata at this point could not stand the killer intent and fainted. Sasuke was even having a hard time holding on. Naruto and Kakashi on the other hand were completely fine.

"Killer intent is a powerful weapon against ninja without experience, but sadly I have faced down more killing intent then you could ever put out." Naruto said with a controlled tone. Kakashi and Zabuza were both wondering who used that much killer intent on a child.

"Irrelevant I can still kill you in an instant," replied Zabuza.

"Then why have you not done so yet?" Naruto questioned.

"I like you boy you have spunk."

"Thank you for the complement Zabuza," as soon as Naruto finished speaking the giant sword came out of the mist once again but this time heading towards Naruto. The sword hit it's target, but sadly for Zabuza Naruto was just a water clone.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave),"**was heard around the battlefield as soon as the water clone was dispelled. A large wave of water exploded from the mist straight at Zabuza. Zabuza jumped out of the way just in time but while he was in the air Kakashi, with his Sharingan, saw a slightly different colored chakra move upwards away from the wave.

When he saw this he assumed it was Zabuza and quickly went through hand seals and screamed **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)."** Out of the huge wave of water that Naruto created a giant dragon started moving on a course to impact Zabuza. After Kakashi finished the Jutsu he noticed Sasuke taking Hinata out of the way of Naruto's wave.

Zabuza cut the water dragon's head in half with his zanbato once it was close enough. The water fell to the ground with the jutsu being dispelled by the huge sword. Normally nothing would stop the jutsu but Kubikiribōchō like the rest of the seven great blades of the mist had the power to destroy jutsus that required high chakra control. Kubikiribōchō could not destroy a jutsu like **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave), **which requires almost no chakra control and instead just requires a large amount of chakra to be pumped into the jutsu. After he chopped the dragon's head in two Zabuza fell form the sky and disappeared into the mist once more.

"Why don't you come out and fight Zabuza!" Kakashi said provokingly, "Are you a coward."

"Do you really think I am so stupid as to fight you in open battle Kakashi?" said Zabuza, "even though you have been living the good life in Konoha and I have been living on the edge of the world. There is no way in the seven hells that I am going to fight the master of 1000 jutsu, copy cat ninja, Konoha's second flash, the young wolf. You have many names Kakashi Hatake. It's said that you are a Kage level ninja, but I doubt that you are more than a normal Jounin when you're off the open battlefield. You are supposed to be a master assassin, but everyone that you have killed with your name has been in the open."

"You sure do talk a lot for a master of the silent killing technique."

"Who ever said I only used the silent killing technique," Zabuza stated, "let me show you one of my original jutsus, "**Suiton:** **Misuto bunshin no jutsu (Water Release Mist Clone Technique)." **For a few seconds nothing happened but then the mist started to clear and what they saw was at least one hundred of Zabuza all ready to kill them. The clones waited a few seconds and then attacked.

**With Naruto**

Naruto slashed up and down, right and left and every other direction possible while dual wielding kunais. Even though the clones were only made of mist and as such he could block their swords with his kunais they were still overpowering him by shear numbers. A little while into the fight Naruto threw his kunai, then pulled out an explosive tag and threw it on the ground and jumped extremely high, by pushing a large amount of chakra into his feet, then activated the explosive tag clearing out about 50% of the clones around him. As he was falling Naruto started quickly going through hand signs readying for a jutsu. As he hit the ground the rest of the mist clones rushed to attack him.

Just before they reached him Naruto screamed his jutsu. **"Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!"** A giant tornado like mass formed around Naruto pushing all the clones away from the mass of wind got denser and denser until it finally released all the pressure knocking everyone off their feet. As soon as pressure blasted stopped Naruto collapsed from strained chakra coils (Strained chakra coils are what happens when you put to much control into a jutsu It will cause the jutsu to become more concentrated and have a larger area of effect but unless you are used to using jutsu that require a large amount of chakra control you get the effect of strained chakra coils which leave you in a state similar to chakra exhaustion by which I mean in a state where you have no access to your chakra and cannot move. This usually takes a day to recover from but with Naruto's advanced healing it goes much faster).

**While that was happening this happened with Sasuke**

Sasuke was fighting with the intercepting fist style destroying many clones but even the Uchiha could not fight a battle against that many highly trained warriors, even if those warriors could be killed with one punch. They were overwhelming him he was getting badly cut and bruised all over his body and as soon as a blade was about to come down on his head he felt the affects of Naruto's jutsu.

**And as both of those scenes were going on Kakashi was being a badass**

Kakashi was destroying opponents twice as fast as Naruto or Sasuke combined. The main reason why this was strangely was not his Sharingan. Though his Sharingan most likely helped it still did not do much for Kakashi in large-scale battles like these. Kakashi and the Sharingan were meant for one on one fights. Now Kakashi had a bit more time he could possibly throw off a huge wide jutsu and kill of all of these clones at the price of losing all of his chakra and since Kakashi did not know how much chakra Zabuza's clone jutsu used up he was not willing to take that risk. But back on topic the reason why Kakashi was so efficient at taking down the clones was the jutsu **Ni Raiju Hashiri no jutsu** **(Two Lighting Beast Running Technique).** This technique creates two dogs made of lighting that follow the user around and can be controlled by the user. These dogs are not clones but pure lighting chakra allowing them to get hit and not fade away the only way for them to disappear is for the user to stop channeling chakra into them. But on a side note clones, except shadow clones, cannot channel chakra. But all good things must end and Kakashi was pushed off his feet by Naruto's jutsu and landed in the water. Kakashi's concentration also broke so his lighting dogs disappeared.

**And Zabuza was doing shit, what shit you ask I mean he was taking a shit. No I'm kidding he was controlling his clones. What you think that I would say this was an original jutsu without there being some cool power to it you can freaking order your clones around telepathically. If you say that's not a cool power well balls to you. Oh yea Zabuza was pushed off his feet too and now we are back to everyone again. **

With all the clones destroyed by Naruto's jutsu and Zabuza's mist gone Kakashi got up, stood on the water, and started quickly going through hand signs. Zabuza saw this and made the decision that because Kakashi must have been the one to use that jutsu, because you know a kid doing something like that is totally insane, he must be almost out of chakra and as such could not use a giant big jutsu and even if he did Zabuza could always cut it with his Kubikiribōchō. So Zabuza charged Kakashi with his zanbato off to his side ready to strike. Kakashi saw this and sped up his hand signing, he wasn't going to make it. But then out of nowhere what comes but a kunai headed straight for Zabuza's face. Zabuza has to slow down to avoid the kunai and also succeed in distracting Zabuza so he could not cut the jutsu Kakashi was about to use and Kakashi now had a chance to use his jutsu.

Kakashi screamed, **"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)." **High-pressure circle of water formed around Kakashi from the river this circle of water launched at Zabuza with more water coming out of the river as well, on impact the water just pushed Zabuza back about 5 meter as well as giving him cuts along his entire body. As Zabuza got over ground the water started to cut into the ground and slow down it soon pushed Zabuza right into a tree shattering most of the bones in his body. Kakashi body flickered next to Zabuza holding a kunai in his hand and said, "Your finished.

But just before he brought the kunai down onto Zabuza's neck two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly. At least that's what Kakashi believed. A young boy in a mist hunter Nin mask body flickered next to Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza enough so I could move in for the kill your help is much appreciated." Said the masked hunter Nin, who after that quickly picked up Zabuza's body and body flickered away with it.

Kakashi sighed, put his headband over his Sharingan, and promptly passed out from over using his chakra.

Sasuke looked on at the mass destruction in the area caused by the A-Rank Nin-jutsus. All the trees in the area had their leave and most of the smaller branches ripped off by Naruto's wind jutsu, where Naruto used said jutsu there was a large dome of earth that was ripped out of the ground and throw in the surrounding area, there were scorch marks wherever Kakashi's dogs touched the ground, and finally there was line of destroyed earth 10 meters long that ended at a tree which was almost ripped completely out of the ground where Kakashi had used his **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). **

Sasuke sighed and went over to Naruto to wake him up. Sadly though even with his advanced healing Naruto was still suffering from the after effects of strained chakra coils. It would take about 10 minutes for Naruto to get back in working order so until then Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and Hinata (yea I did not forget about her though she was useless) and brought them over to where Naruto was resting. He then went to get Tazuna but Tazuna was just getting up and was able to walk over there by himself. Soon though Naruto got up.

"Let's get a move on it we don't want any more attacks anytime soon," Naruto said, "Sasuke grab Hinata sadly we can't leave that useless waste of space here unless she's dead, I'll get Kakashi. Tazuna!"

"Yes," Tazuna said frightened by the boy who threated to kill him, twice.

"Lead the way to your home."

**Two hours later**

The group of five reached Tazuna's home in about two hours. Along the way about one hour after the battle Hinata woke up and started walking as well. They were going slower than normal because of Kakashi's chakra exhaustion and of course Tazuna being a civilian with no ninja training.

When they reached the house they heard a voice ask, "Father is that you?" the door to the house opened and a women stepped out wearing a pink shirt with a red collar.

"Yes Tsunami it's me, and these are the ninja I hired to protect me," Tazuna replied.

When Tsunami saw how the four ninja looked quite beat up excluding Hinata, the mist clones ignored her because she was knocked out cold, and Kakashi slug over Naruto's shoulder, she exclaimed, "Were you attacked?!"

"Yes Tsunami we were attacked but these brave ninja killed the assassin."

Naruto heard this and quickly said, "From what Sasuke told me it sounds like Zabuza's not dead."

"What! But Sasuke told you that a hunter Nin killed Zabuza." Tazuna said frightened.

"Yes but any hunter nin that kills there target also kills anyone who was fighting their target to make sure that the secrets of the village are not found out by any enemy Ninja. As such it's clear that either that hunter Nin is inept, which is unlikely since hunter Nin are elite members of the ANBU, or they and Zabuza are working together," Naruto said darkly.

'That's horrible!' Tsunami and Hinata thought.

Naruto saw the look of disgust on the two females faces and said, "Tough, get over it this is the way the ninja world is and there's nothing you can do to change it." Somewhere in the world a white haired sage was frowning. No one wanted to question the boy in the black trench coat so the conversation ended there.

"Well would you like to come in it's the least we can do for you saving my father."

Naruto was about to insult Tsunami by telling her the piece of shit house they lived in was not much better than the out doors, but thankfully Sasuke said "We would be honored."

**With Zabuza**

It took almost two hours for Zabuza to wake up from the forced coma and even when he did he still could not move. After all having most of the bones in your body crushed by a single jutsu is not good for your health.

On a plus side though the so called hunter Nin was using medical Ninjutsu to heal Zabuza's broken bones much faster at the expense of his own chakra. The Hunter Nin was no longer wearing his mask and looked extremely feminine. He was still wearing his battle kimono. Zabuza being the badass he was said, "Haku get me Kubikiribōchō."

Haku replied, "Zabuza-sama I don't think it's a good Idea for you to be training in your condition."

"Boy I never said I was training I said to get Kubikiribōchō. Now get it!" Zabuza said angrily.

Haku still skeptical, but obedient to his master, went to Zabuza's sword and with some difficulty picked it up. After about a minute he was able to bring it over to Zabuza. "Here you go Zabuza," Haku said after slamming it into the ground next to Zabuza's bed, "here's Kubikiribōchō."

"Thank you Haku," said Zabuza, "Now I think it's time for you to see another one of the powers of Kubikiribōchō." Zabuza with his broken arm ignoring the pain grabbed the handle of Kubikiribōchō and said, "**Hōketsu: ****Shi kara jisan (Blood Release: Bring From Death)."** Kubikiribōchō started to disintegrate until nothing was left but the hilt. As it was happening you could feel Zabuza's bones growing and moving back into place. Soon Zabuza was able to get up and when he did the first thing he said was "Next time Haku we won't underestimate them especially not that boy with the blonde hair. And this time, we'll kill them." And then he promptly passes out from chakra exhaustion.

**A\N ****MUST READ**

**Now I don't normally do these but I decided that this time it would be good to have one to explain what Hōketsu: ****Shi kara jisan (Blood Release: Bring From Death) is. The jutsu is a Kage level forbidden technique useable by only a true wielder of ****Kubikiribōchō while they are holding the blade. This technique rapidly heals your entire body at the cost of a huge amount chakra by huge I mean it will have taken up all of Zabuza's reserves which is why he'll be out for the next two to three days and it also eats up all the blood Kubikiribōchō has stored up for its other Hōketsu (Blood release) techniques. Now as you most likely know techniques are classified as forbidden when either they: One: damage the user in extreme ways. or Two: require a human sacrifice. Now this technique is classified as forbidden because it uses a human sacrifice. Now I know you did not see a human sacrifice in the story that's because all Hōketsu (Blood release) techniques that use the Kubikiribōchō require someone to have been killed by Kubikiribōchō** **so that it has enough blood stored to use the technique. **


End file.
